


Guardian Angel

by ImpalaBabe67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester, Short & Sweet, Suspense, Time Travel, Toddler Dean, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaBabe67/pseuds/ImpalaBabe67
Summary: What happened after Sam died in Cold Oak?Where did his soul, his spirit, go?And what did that have to do with what happened the day he was born?And the events that connected Dean to the supernatural back then, where no one could have imagined what the future held for the Winchester family.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that I already wrote in 2008.  
> My little idea of what happened while Sam was dead.  
> I am someone who likes to see happy endings, who can do without blood and drama. There are plenty of those at SPN.  
> Still, it got tense. And come on, who can resist a toddler Dean?!

_“Ka was like a wheel, its one purpose to turn, and in the end it always came back to the place where it had started.”_  
_― Stephen King,  _ [_The Waste Lands_](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1810634)

**May 2nd, 1983**

The little boy looked around in confusion, he had only turned around for a moment to look at the colourful pictures on the wall and now his dad was just gone. He turned and looked around, hoping to find him among all the other people. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't see him anywhere. He felt fear creeping up inside him because he didn't know what to do now. So he waited. After a few minutes his heart was beating up to his neck and his eyes just wouldn't keep the tears in.

>Maybe his dad didn't come anymore ? Or maybe they had already forgotten about him because mommy had a new baby today. No, his dad would never do such a thing, he had promised him tomorrow to help him put the bed together for his little brother. <

Suddenly a woman was standing next to him. Her black hair was strictly tied back and although she smiled, she looked somehow scary. He flinched as she bent down and touched his shoulder.

"Hello, Dean," she said, still smiling.

"How do´ya know my name?" he asked in surprise.

"Your daddy sent me, he's been looking all over for you. Come with me, I'll take you to him." She grabbed him by the arm and took him with her.

Dean followed the stranger, let her guide him through the turmoil of people and was more than surprised when he returned to the parking lot. She now walked faster and led him further away from the hospital. He got a strange feeling, because he should not go with strangers, but when the woman said she would bring him to his dad he just didn't think about it anymore. But when she now headed towards a red car with him the strange feeling changed into fear. And when a man dressed all in black got out of the red car, Dean only felt panic. Desperately he struggled against the grip of the stranger, but she was too strong for him and just pulled him along.

"Help," he began to scream as loud as he could. Unexpectedly the woman turned around, her face was no longer friendly. Dean looked at her with shock widened eyes as she grabbed him by his jacket and started to lift him up. He was petrified, he was hanging stiff in her iron grip, could not understand what was happening to him here. Where was his dad? Why didn't anyone help him? That´s all he could think about, when the stranger was above him. 

Suddenly a shadow appeared above them, two big hands grabbed the woman's arms and loosened her grip from Dean's parka. The little boy was so surprised that he stumbled backwards against the stranger's legs. Astonished, he looked up to see who the other one was, but was distracted by the angry scream of the woman.

"How dare you?" she nagged the man who was still holding her arms. Her face was a grimace of spite and Dean saw that something was wrong with her eyes. They were all black.

"You better get lost now Demon and tell that yellow-eyed bastard to find someone his own size," said the man as he grabbed Dean gently by the shoulder with one hand and pressed him even closer.

"You worm, who do you think you are? You will not deprive me of my prey," she cried out, "I will..." Suddenly she stopped. She jerked back in fear of the man. Dean could hear him say something to her, but it was words he didn't understand. It sounded strange, but the woman backed away even more and pulled a face as if she felt pain, even the man at the car behaved like that. Then the black-haired woman spun around and ran to the red car and before Dean knew it, it raced away with squealing tires.

The little boy was still standing on the spot, overwhelmed with the things he had just seen and experienced. He stared up at the stranger, undecided what to make of him. Dean was about to run away when he looked down at him. Dean had to stretch his head far back to look into the face of the stranger. The stranger smiled, but unlike the woman, it was not wrong.

"You okay, kiddo?"

Dean wanted to say 'Yes' but his head shook to a very determined 'No' he sobbed and hot tears ran down his face.

"I wan´my daddy." Was all he said before he buried his face in the man's jeans. He felt himself being lifted slowly and the other one stroked him in little circles across his back. He did it the way his dad always did with him. He needed something to calm him down until he could be sure that he was no longer in danger. On the arms of the stranger he felt safe and when he looked at him now he didn't find him so strange anymore. The man smiled at him again and this time Dean smiled back.

"Shall we go and find your dad?"

"Do ya know where he is?" Dean asked.

"No, but I think he's still in the hospital."

"How do you know?"

"Because his car's still there." The man then pointed in one direction and Dean immediately recognised his father's black car. "And I hardly think he'd go anywhere without you."

"Ya twhink so?" Dean asked astonished. "Cause I twhink he's forgotten me. He was jus´ gone earlier and I waited, but he didn't come, just dis woman and she has... and she has." Dean's throat was suddenly tight as the experience reappeared in his mind's eye, he felt tears rising up again. The man stopped and held him tightly.

"Hey, buddy, don't cry. Everything went well after all. I was there. And Dad didn't forget you. Why would you think that?"

Dean looked at the man's face again with blurry eyes.

"Mom had a new baby today and maybe twhey don't wanna me anymore. Dad was so happy, he ploably hasn't even noticed twhat I'm gone," he said in a husky voice while pulling up his snot. 

"You believe that? I rather think he's already turned the whole hospital upside down. He certainly didn't forget you, he probably just couldn't find you. You know, sometimes people lose track of each other, even when they don't really want to. And it takes a while for them to find each other again. You know what I mean? He didn't do it on purpose, you're the best he's got."

"Really?"

Dean pushed himself a little further away so he could get a better look. Though long locks of hair hung down his face, he could see the soft features behind it and a strange glint in his eyes. He believed him. Dean smiled and the other smiled back broadly. Dean liked that smile.

"Sure!" he said. "Besides, today is a very special day."

"It is?"

"Well, now, look. Didn't anyone ever tell you? You had a little brother today, didn't you?"

"Yeah?"

"And that automatically makes you his big brother!"

"Is twhat good?" Dean couldn't quite follow the man, and was amazed when he rolled his eyes, like he was saying something stupid.

"Of course it's good."

"Why?"

"Well, I have a big brother. And it's the very best thing that can happen to you."

"Why?"

"Because big brothers can show you everything, because they already have knowledge and can explain a lot of things. You can play with them and have fun and they'll take care of you. So if I didn't have my big brother, I'd be pretty much screwed sometimes..."

Dean had followed the man's words with open mouth, what he was telling him were things he didn't even know yet. He had to tell his parents everything when he got back to them.

He was back at the hospital with the colorful pictures, he hadn't even noticed how they had come back here. He had not noticed the many people around him. He felt safe and secure in the arms of the man who still told him how great it was to have a big brother.

"...and you know what the best part is?"

Dean shook his head.

"You're never alone!"

The stranger took a long look at him and Dean found that he suddenly looked kind of sad. He was about to ask him about it when the man blinked and looked away.

"Hey, buddy, look over there. It's your daddy."

The blond boy tilted his head that way and then he saw his dad. He was standing at the end of a long hallway talking to some people, waving his hands wildly. Dean screamed as loud as he could for his dad but the noise around him was too strong and he didn't seem to hear him. The man put Dean on the floor and he wanted to go immediately, he had to tell his dad so much and he wanted to see his little brother and his mom. But he had forgotten something else. He spun around and threw himself around the big man's neck. He lifted him up again and pressed the small thin figure firmly against him.

"Twhank you," Dean whispered in his ear.

"I have you to thank, Dean." Came back even quieter before the stranger released the boy from his embrace.

Dean now looked at the man with a tilted head.

"How do ya know my name?"

"Well you told me your name yourself earlier!"

"Really?"

"I think so," the other laughed.

"And what´s your name?"

The man seemed to think for a moment, then reached out his hand to him, just like the grown-ups did.

"Sam" Dean shook his hand as best he could because Sam's hands were huge. Which meant he wrapped his hand around Sams index finger. 

"Now you better run along before we have to find your dad again."

Part of Dean wanted to rush right in, but he wanted to ask Sam something else.

"Will I see ya again?" He had this serious look on his face. Sam was still kneeling, a big dimpled grin on his face at the question.

"I'm pretty sure we will."

Seconds later, the boy made his way through the grown folks' legs. He missed Sam already, because if he was still being carried by him, he certainly wouldn't have such problems. He heard his dad before he even saw him and started calling out for him again. Unexpectedly strong hands tore him into the air, for a moment he thought Sam had followed him, but then he looked into his dad's eyes.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oh God boy! Where have you been?" was all John could say before he hugged him tight. He ignored the questioning looks of the hospital staff who he had just yelled at because they told him not to worry. He held Dean as tight as he could and almost ran back into the room where his wife was lying. He heard his son saying over and over again that he was fine and that he had to tell him something. But that could wait, first Mary had to see that her angel was with them again.

Mary was still quite battered from the birth, and when Dean disappeared, John thought his wife would collapse. But when Dean came running towards her with a bright "Mommy" and buried his face in her curls, all the worry lines on her face disappeared and she was as beautiful as ever.

"Jesus, John! Where was he? I nearly died of worry! Is he all right?"

"I think so." Then he pulled the little one away from Mary to have a closer look.

"Dean are you all right? What happened?"

Dean's eyes lit up like emeralds as he took a deep breath and began to talk.

He told him that he couldn't find John anymore, that a strange woman just wanted to take him away, that Sam had suddenly shown up to help him, that Sam had explained to him that he is now a big brother and that this is something very important and great and that Sam helped him to find John again.

"...and Sam is huge, I coulda see over all da people. Daddy? You listening?" he suddenly asked insecurely.

John kept giving his wife looks. He had expected everything, but nothing like this. Dean was only four years old and as strangely as the story that had just been told to him sounded. He could hardly believe that his son had made it up. He absolutely had to talk to this ominous Sam.

"Yes, I am listening to you. Tell me, is this Sam still here?"

"Maybe. I twhink you'd like him!"

"Come on, let's take a look. If he's really that big, we should be able to find him easily."

He took his boy in his arms and a little later he was searching the hallways with him.

"Sam!" Dean suddenly screamed in a frenzy, before John could react, the boy wriggled out of his grip and flew towards the exit. He followed him as best he could without knocking anyone down. Then he saw him. Tall, slender, brown hair that hung almost like a curtain on his face, beige jacket, light-coloured shirt, hands buried deep in his pockets. He stood leaning against the wall next to the entrance, although he was truly tall, somehow he hardly stood out. Had he not been drawn to him by his child, he would not have noticed him at all.

The man bent down and picked Dean up. Dean seemed to say something to him, because suddenly his child turned around and waved to John. The latter now stopped and smiled at his son. The man also looked in his direction. John didn´t know what to think of him, this Sam just stood there and looked at him. At least he thought so, he was still quite a distance away from them and the other one was standing in the shadows somehow, so he couldn't see much of his face.

Then the stranger detached himself from the wall and turned to face the exit, when John's gaze fell on his broad back, his breath faltered. John had been in the war, he had seen enough wounds to know one when he saw one. This one was fresh, and it had to be deep. The beige jacket and part of his jeans were soaked in the shiny red liquid.

"Hey! Stop!" he shouted. But the probably badly injured man just kept walking until he disappeared in the night with Dean seated on his hip. John started fighting his way through the E.R. no matter what the cost. The boy needed help and as soon as possible. Why wasn't one of the doctors here aware of this injury?

Finally, he stormed out the electric door. He let his eyes wander and found Dean. His child stood alone under one of the lanterns just a few meters away and seemed to be all in his thoughts.

"Dean, where's Sam?" he asked as he knelt before him.

The boy looked at him sadly.

"Gone."

"Gone?! Where did he go?"

"He said he can't stay."

John didn't understand what the boy wanted to tell him, so he quickly searched the area. After a few minutes he gave up, there was no trace of the man. He had hoped to find blood on the ground, but there was nothing, it was as if the stranger had vanished into thin air. He returned to Dean.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, he said to give ya something else." Dean looked at his father strangely. John felt goose bumps running down his body. He didn't know exactly what had happened today, but it scared him somehow. And the way Dean was looking at him now, that's a look no four-year-old should ever get.

Dean suddenly hugged his father, he squeezed him so tightly that he knew he would bruise. He could feel Dean's heartbeat, it was fast and light, as if a hummingbird was trapped in his chest. Then he released the grip.

"Was that it?" he asked him, more than astonished.

"Yes."

"And he said nothing else? He just walked away?"

"Yes, he did. He said he misses you. But ya shouldn't worry about twhat. And he'd like to change it all, but he can't. He was only allowed to change twhings once. Uh, kinda like dis. Sorrwy, Dad, I didn't get it all."

"And that one time was today?!"

"I guess so."

John looked at the boy with big eyes, he couldn't make any sense of what had just happened.

"Dad?"

John looked back at his child.

"Can I see ma wlittle brother now?"

  
A feeling of electric shock came over him, he'd forgotten his wife and newborn baby because of the incident. All of a sudden, all his worries were just gone. He got up in a hurry, grabbed Dean by the hand and ran back.

"Dad?"

John stopped and stared down at Dean.

"Yes?" 

What´s his name?"

"His name is...... Sam."

**24 years later...**

The awakening was abrupt, he didn't know where he was. Images shot through his brain like from a dream, he briefly saw a hospital, a little blond boy smiling, his dad. The impressions faded too quickly, he couldn't hold them. They were completely blocked out by the agony he felt in his back. He lay still, trying to breathe through the sharp pain. Then he straightened up, oriented himself. He was in a room that smelled old, the wallpaper was already peeling off the wall. He lay on a bed and he was alone. Slowly he sat up, carefully taking off his jacket. It was full of blood, just like the bare mattress he was sitting on. Memories flooded back to him, the demon, Ava, Andy, Jake. Slowly he walked towards the old mirror, he could now remember the pain and Dean.

"Dean?"

No answer. And that scared him. He was afraid of the memories that were becoming clearer, of what was under his shirt and the fact that his brother wasn't there.

He gritted his teeth when he pulled up his shirt. He discovered a long red scar that seemed to be healing, but the pain was so strong that it felt as if it was still fresh. Confused, he pulled his eyebrows together and had to swallow hard several times.

Unexpectedly the door opened and Dean appeared. Sam looked at him in surprise when he saw his strange look.

"Sammy?" he asked softly.

"Hey." He could only answer.

Seeing his brother standing there like that, he couldn't understand why he was just afraid to be alone. A strange feeling came over him, like he'd forgotten something. But when Dean suddenly came up to him and hugged him, it disappeared. He was not alone.

When you have a brother, you're never alone.


End file.
